Sentimientos invernales
by niobedeep
Summary: Pequeño fic de Ginny y Harry, remasterisación del capitulo "Lagrimas de invierno de mi fic "Después de la guerra", quería mejorar ese capítulo, sentía que le faltaba algo. Completamente Hanny.


La remasterisación del capitulo lagrimas de invierno de mi fic, "Después de la guerra", espero sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios y opiniones. Gracias

Disclaimer HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Sentimientos invernales

El invierno estaba en su apogeo en la madriguera, la cual estaba recubierta por nieve, dándole una apariencia muy similar a las casas de las villas navideñas de cuentos de hadas, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos meses desde la caída de Voldemort y todo estaba tranquilo. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió se encontraba viviendo con los Weasleys, los cuales a pesar de haber perdido a uno de los gemelos se encontraban bien, ahora que la gran guerra había acabado y Harry había sobrevivido.

Y como era costumbre Harry pasaría las fiestas decembrinas con su familia adoptiva.

Pero la que más feliz se encontraba de todos ellos, era la hija más chica de los Weasley, Ginny, la pelirroja que tenía el corazón del joven de cabello azabache en sus manos, ahora que ya nada les impedía estar juntos y gracias a ello estaban juntos de nuevo, ahora sabiendo que nadie los separaría ni podría destruir este sentimiento que ambos tenían el uno por el otro.

Aquella mañana Harry se levantaba muy temprano ya que tenía pensado con Ginny pasar todo el día afuera, en un día de campo que habían planeado ambos, aunque primero en su itinerario irían a visitar la tumba de sus padres, Harry quería avisarles, decirles que ya todo había pasado, que Voldemort había muerto y que el mundo estaba lleno de paz ahora, aparte de que sentía correcto presentarles a Ginny, a pesar de que sabía que ellos no estaban presentes en ese momento sabía que la verían y sonreirían al ver a su hijo feliz al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo para él, quería hacerles saber que tenía pensado casarse con ella y formar una hermosa familia, ese era el sueño que ahora tenía poder ver a Ginny de blanco caminando hacia el en una puesta del sol, de la mano de su padre pare poder ser entregada a él en aquella sagrada ceremonia la cual uniría de por vida sus caminos, los cuales andarían juntos lado a lado por todo el tiempo que estuvieran en este mundo.

El joven se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, ingresaba al mismo y abría las llaves del agua la cual salía y las gotas comenzaban a golpetear su cuerpo, causando cierto placer en el joven al sentir el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo, mientras sus manos recorrían desde el cuello pasando por todas la cicatrices que albergaba su fisionomía humana, desde la quemadura hecha por el Cola cuerno húngaro, la cicatriz del colmillo del basilisco, las marcas dejadas por Umbrige en su quinto año y diversas otras que habían marcado su vida. Cerraba los ojos y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes, recordaba aquel último momento antes de recibir la maldición imperdonable por parte de Voldemort con la cual destruyo el ultimo horocrux, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Ginny sonriéndole. Él pensaba que en se momento, cuando camino hacia su muerte que él no sería aquel con el que Ginny compartiría su vida, sabía que todavía en esos momentos su vida y futuro era incierto.

Pero ahora, él podía estar al lado de la pelirroja que tanto amaba, sabía que su futuro ya tenía un destino seguro, el cual era pertenecerle en cuerpo, alma y mente a Ginny, ese era su nuevo destino y lo quería cumplir felizmente. Nadie lo iba a mermar, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en ello, él la amaba más que nada en este mundo y sabía que su corazón solo era de ella, al igual que el sentía lo mismo proviniendo de ella, aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo veían, emanaban un amor hacia el que nadie podía igualar, él lo sabía que mejor que nadie, Ginny había sufrido mucho porque él le hiciera caso y eso atormentaba de sobre manera al chico, ya que de haber podido definir antes sus sentimientos hacia ella, llevarían años juntos, no solo meses.

El joven terminaba su baño y se vestía saliendo ya listo para aquel día, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraba con su amada la cual traía su toalla y ropa, disponiéndose a dar un baño.

-Hola hermosa, buenos días—decía el joven viéndola a los ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba la chica viéndolo a los ojos esmeralda que la hacían derretirse.

-Excelentemente bien amor, aunque te extrañe, esos momentos, mejor dicho horas en las que duermo mi corazón te extraña y anhela por estar cerca de ti, eres el aire que respiro, lo que me da vida y motivo para seguir vivo, me duele estar lejos de ti aunque sea solo por unas cuantas horas—decía el joven haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara, sentía aquellas mariposa que sentía alguien al escuchar a la persona que más ama lo que siente por ella, su mundo era el, su universo se decía "Harry", estaba feliz de estar con él, por saber que ella estaba día, tarde y noche en su corazón y pensamiento, ella era la elegida del elegido.

-Sabes, doy gracias a todo esto, a que tú me amas y me haces sentir feliz, me haces sentir viva como nunca me había sentido, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en este mundo, convirtiéndote tú en mi universo entero, cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, que parecías muerto, mi corazón se hundió, se deshizo, sentía como mi mundo se rompía lentamente en pedazos, no podía creer lo que veía en ese momento, era doloroso, me moría, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, solo quería correr a ti, matar a Voldemort y ver que en verdad no estuvieras muerto, no me lo cría era como un mal sueño, una de mis peores pesadillas parecía que se hacía realidad, ya habíamos perdido a Fred, a Tonks a Remus pero perderte a ti me devastaba, no tendría motivo para seguir viviendo, yo ya no veía mi vida sin ti a pesar de que no sabía si tu quisieras regresar a mi lado, pero yo ya no me podía ver con alguien más, tu eres la luz de mis ojos el motivo por el cual respiro y sonrió, siempre te amé, te amo y siempre te amare y a pesar de que tuve dos novios antes, pero nunca los ame, simplemente no podía amar a nadie más que no fueras tú, desde pequeña anhelaba con conocerte, cuando mi papa me conto tu historia y soñaba un día con casarme contigo, ser la esposa de aquel héroe que salvo al mundo de la maldad pura de Voldemort, te amé mucho antes de conocerte, mi corazón es tuyo desde ya hace más de quince años, y ahora lo será por toda una vida entera—sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos la chica mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos, dándole un tierno beso, el cual el joven respondía con la misma intensidad que la joven.

Sus labios danzaban sincronizadamente en aquella entrega que ambos tenia, sus suspiros se aceleraban al igual que sus corazones, sus mentes eran una sola en el momento, aquel beso hacia que ambos inyectaran más pasión en su relación, más deseo, más amor pero sobretodo sellaban aquel sentimiento que con el paso de los segundos se agrandaba al infinito.

El joven pegaba a la pelirroja a la pared y continuaban besándose, haciendo que sus respiraciones se aceleraban inclusive más que antes, el joven bajaba sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica y las acariciaba haciendo que la joven soltara un ligero gemido en la boca del joven, ella sentía como las caricias del joven aumentara la temperatura entre ambos, ella lo deseaba, nunca había estado con alguien más allá de besos, su cuerpo era puro, ningún hombre lo conocía y ella deseaba que el primero y el único en su vida en ese aspecto fuera Harry, nunca cedió ante las demandas de Dean o de Michael, ya que como le había dicho a Harry, ella solo lo amaba a él, su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente solamente eran de él, de nadie más.

El joven movía un poco más hacia arriba sus manos tocando el abdomen de la joven por encima del pijama de la joven, lo cual hacia que ambos se les erizara la piel con aquel contacto que ambos tenían, se sentían en el cielo, nada se podía comparar con aquel sentimiento que ambos gozaban al estar tan cerca íntimamente, sentir ella las manos de el sobre su cuerpo o el sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, eran la unificación perfecta, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que anhelaban estar juntas para nunca más separarse la una de la otra.

Harry detenía el beso, sentía que estaba rebasando barreras que nunca había hecho y que aún no se sentía confiado de hacerlo, la veía a los ojos y le sonreía, suspiraba al clavar la mirada de sus ojos esmeralda sobre los ojos color chocolate de la chica, eran hermosos, inigualables jamás había podido hundirse en una mirada tan hermosa, tierna e inocente, pero a la vez llena de pasión, valentía y deseo, simplemente era perfecta.

Ella por su lado al ver la mirada de Harry sabía que veía los sentimientos guardados de mucho dolor, agonía angustia y tristeza que invadía el corazón del pelinegro, los cuales con el pasar del tiempo habían formado varias cicatrices invisibles en el alma del joven, pero a la vez veía a través de los ojos del joven aquella llama de amor que sentía hacia ella, podía ver como el chico a pesar de lo lastimado y mallugado que lo había dejado esta guerra aun podía amar a alguien con tanto cariño, pasión y devoción, él la amaba a ella y ella a él y eso nadie lo cambiaria ni hoy ni nunca, simplemente eran perfectos juntos.

-Deja me meto a bañar amor, para desayunar algo e irnos, tenemos que ir a ver a mis suegros—decía la chica viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa que mostraba mucha emoción por conocer el lugar donde descansaban las almas de los amados padres de Harry y de sus futuros suegros, quería jurarles enfrente de sus tumbas y de Harry que ella nunca lo dejaría desamparado ni le daría la espalda que siempre estaría con él por el resto de su vida.

-Está bien amor. Te espero abajo.—decía el joven sonriéndole a la chica dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Ok—sonreía Ginny después del beso, ingresando posteriormente al baño, a la par de que el joven solo pasaba a la habitación donde dormía y tomaba su varita metiéndola en la bolsa de su chamarra para que después saliera de la habitación y bajara hacia la sala encontrándose ya con la señora Weasley en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora Weasley—decía el joven sonriendo.

-Hola Harry, cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?—cuestionaba Molly devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes en lo que arreglo todo con lo de las herencias y demás, siento ser una molestia—decía un poco apenado el joven bajando la mirada.

La señora dejaba de hacer el desayuno y se movía hacia donde se encontraba la figura de Harry y hacia que alzara la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Harry, tu eres como un hijo para Arthur y para mí, mitad de nuestra familia te debe la vida, aparte eres el novio de mi pequeña, la persona más importante para ella, y tengo que decir que no nada me hace más feliz que ver los dos felices el uno al lado del otro, no puede haber mejor persona en el mundo en la que podamos Arthur y yo confiar a la más pequeña de nuestros hijos, sabemos que tú nunca la defraudaras y mucho menos lastimaras te lo agradecemos—decía besando la frente del joven – tu nunca serás una molestia ni una carga para nosotros, eres parte ya del clan Weasley junto con Hermione que también es una hija para Arthur y para mí, ambos son demasiado importantes para cada miembro de esta familia, así que por favor no vuelvas a decir eso cariño, es inaudito que pienses esto, esta casa es tuya y estamos más que felices de que estés con nosotros, es un gran regocijo que hayas decidido estar con nosotros todos estos años, compartiendo alegrías y lágrimas, Ron no pudo elegir mejor amigo ni mejor momento al haber decidido sentarse en tu compartimento en su primer año de Hogwarts—decía Molly felizmente.

-Gracias—musitaba Harry abrazando a su madre adoptiva.

Molly acariciaba el cabello enmarañado de Harry sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es el plan tuyo y de Ginny el día de hoy?—preguntaba Molly mientras regresaba a cocinar el desayuno.

-Ir a la tumba de mis padres, saludarlos, decirles que ya todo paso, que ahora todo será paz y tranquilidad en nuestras vida y agradecerles que dos veces me dieron la vida—decía con la voz un poco entrecortada el pelinegro.

Molly no podía evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Harry.

"Sin duda es un gran chico, es muy noble, valiente y leal a todo, es un verdadero Gryffindor, el merece de ahora en adelante la felicidad que se le fue negada al ser un niño y sé que Ginny se encargara de ello, ambos son el uno para el otro" mentalizaba la señora Weasley.

-Me parece perfecto Harry, me tome la libertad de escoger algunas de nuestras más hermosas flores de nuestro jardín para que se las llevaras a Lily y a James, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti y por ellos—decía la señora Weasley señalando hacia dos floreros, donde uno contenía media docena de hermosas flores blancas y el otro tenía una docena de lilys hermosas, aquel detalla hacia que Harry sonriera de sobre manera ante la gran atención que tenía la señora Weasley ante él.

-Gracias—volvía a musitar el joven sonrojado.

En ese momento bajaba las escaleras Ginny. Ya vestida, con un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, una blusa negra y unos flats negros, con su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, haciendo que Harry se quedara boquiabierto al verla.

-Te ves hermosa amor, simplemente hermosa, no puedo ver una sola falla en ti, eres la mujer más bella en esta tierra—decía el joven sonriéndole a su amada.

-Gracias amor—decía sonrojada la joven.

-Siéntense chicos dejen les sirvo de desayunar—decía la señora Weasley viendo a ambos.

Ambos se sentaban y recibían los alimentos preparados por la madre de Ginny, comenzando a comerlos gustosamente, disfrutando el sabor de las grandes aptitudes culinarias de Molly.

-Esta riquísimo mamá—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Sin duda alguna nunca he comido nada mejor en mi vida, esto está plenamente delicioso, muchas gracias señora Weasley—decía el pelinegro degustando aquel manjar que era un gran deleite para su paladar.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, necesitaran mucha fuerza el día de hoy.—decía con una sonrisa la matriarca de los Weasleys.

Los jóvenes continuaban degustando sus alimentos, mientras la madre de Ginny los veía sonriendo.

"Me hace tan feliz verlos juntos, ver como aquel sueño que tenía nuestra pequeña de estar al lado de Harry Potter se está haciendo realidad, es hermoso verlos juntos, y lo mejor de todo es verlos sonreír como nunca, gracias a Merlín que esta pesadilla con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya haya terminado y ahora Harry podrá llevar una vida común y corriente al lado de mi pequeña" pensaba nuevamente la señora Weasley viendo a ambos y no podía evitar una lagrima volteándose para que no la vieran los jóvenes y limpiándosela discretamente "se lo merecen".

Los jóvenes terminaban con sus alimentos y ayudaban a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa y a lavar los trastes que habían usado para el desayuno.

Ginny y Harry subían a lavarse los dientes y tomar sus abrigos para resguardarse del frio que hacía en esos momentos.

Bajaban y tomaban las flores, que la señora Weasley había escogido para esa ocasión y se despedían de ella.

-Adios mamá regresamos en un rato—decía Ginny

-Si chicos con mucho cuidado por favor, Harry te encargo a mi hija—decía Molly viendo a Harry.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, nada ni nadie tocara a Ginny, no permitiría que lastimaran a la persona más importante para mí, antes me matan a mí que tocarle un cabello a mi amada Ginny—decía firme y seriamente Harry viendo a la señora Weasley directamente a los ojos, lo cual hacia que ella comprendiera que lo que decía Harry era cien por ciento verdad.

-Lo se cariño, nunca dudaría de eso—sonreía Molly

Y con ello los jóvenes salían de la casa al patio de la madriguera.

-Toma mi mano amor, nos apareceremos en el valle de Godric—decía Harry mientras le extendía la mano a la pelirroja para que la tomara, lo cual ella hacia felizmente sonriéndole al joven.

Y en ese momento Harry se concentraba y aparecían en el valle.

Al llegar comenzaban su trayecto el cual los llevaba primeramente a través de las calles cubiertas por nevisca depurada del cielo, dándole un ambiente de una clásica villa de invierno, llegando primero a la casa que había sido de sus padres.

La casa seguía tal cual la había visto Harry hace ya un año exactamente, con los diversos mensajes que le habían dejado en apoyo de su lucha contra el señor tenebroso, ambos se acercaban a ella y veía que mucha hierba estaba creciendo en las paredes y el piso de la vivienda dándole un toque de melancolía por el abandono y deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, lo que una vez había sido la casa de los Potters, donde Harry había crecido durante un tiempo.

Ginny veía la casa y solo se podía imaginar lo que había pasado ahí, el padre de Harry peleando contra Voldemort para darle tiempo de escapar a la madre de Harry y resguardarse del inminente futuro que se acercaba en ese entonces, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al imaginarse la escena, le dolía saber que por la envidia de un ser tan corrupto y podrido de su alma, la persona que más amaba había sido despojado de toda felicidad en su infancia, del amor maternal que nunca conoció y de los momentos felices que hubiera podido pasar con su papá, esto la llenaba de rabia, enojo y furia hacia el ya difunto Voldemort, daría lo que fuera por que Harry nunca hubiera sufrido de esa manera.

Harry apretaba la mano de la pelirroja y ella le respondía y con ello continuaban con su recorrido hacia la reja del cementerio, la cual Harry abría e ingresaba junto con su pareja, con dirección al monumento de sus padres, caminando a través de las lapidas de aquel lugar, viendo ambos aquel melancólico pero hermoso paisaje de tumbas y adornos funerarios de mármol, piedra y demás recubiertos por la blanca nieve que depuraba el cielo.

Al llegar, Ginny lo veía por primera vez, y dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ahí estaban enterrados sus suegros, los papás de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, y que ese sitio le causaba a su novio un dolor infinito, incomparable con algo físico.

Harry tomaba| las flores y se hincaba primero en la tumba de su padre dejando salir unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, ni la misma maldición cruciatus podría hacerle frente a lo que en dicho momento sentía el pelinegro, mientras su mano tocaba la lápida de su padre, pensando en todo lo que nunca pudo escuchar de él, en todos aquellos momentos que nunca pudieron compartir, de verlo volar en su primera verdadera escoba, de platicar con él, o que lo llevara de paseo o que tomaran helado juntos, inclusive volar juntos, tener una tarde de Quidditch con él o inclusive un regaño proveniente de su padre, un grito o mejor aún un "Te amo hijo" nunca iba a poder sentir el roce de una palmada en su espalda de felicitación por haber hecho algo bien o haber sacado buenas notas en la escuela, las lágrimas de Harry brotaban sin freno en esos momentos.

Ginny lo veía con las lágrimas resbalando por los cachetes de él haciendo que ella también llorara silenciosamente.

Harry ponía las rosas blancas sobre la tumba de su padre.

-Gracias papá, gracias Prongs…te debo demasiado- susurraba con la voz entrecortada.

Posteriormente se movía hacia la tumba de Lily, a la de su madre, la persona que había muerto para darle la vida a él, que se había puesto enfrente de una maldición que la despojo de su vida para darla por su hijo, que gracias a ella Harry pudo sobrevivir y que gracias a ella el seguía con vida disfrutando al lado de Ginny, sabía que como con su papá nunca sabría que sería llegar un verano de la escuela o unas vacaciones a su casa, ser recibido por ella, saber el sabor de la cocina de su madre, un beso en la frente de ella hacia él, no iba a saber nunca que era escuchar los cuentos antes de dormir, o el beso de buenas noches, o que su madre le curara una herida de cuando se caía de su escoba de juguete, jamás lo iba a saber todo gracias a Voldemort.

-Mamá…- susurraba el mago colocando las lilis en la tumba y tocándola de la misma manera, pero el dolor lo abrumaba, se soltaba en un llanto incomparable, nunca Ginny lo había visto así, su corazón se le hundía a la pelirroja la cual se le acercaba y arrodillándose junto a él lo abrazaba pegando su cabeza y rostro a su pecho acariciando su cabello azabache, sentía como las lágrimas caían del rostro de Harry sobre su chaqueta, podría sentir aquellos pesados y desgarradores suspiros y berridos que Harry intentaba ocultar, esto la estaba destrozando por dentro, el dolor que sentía su amado en ese preciso momento era inigualable, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando Harry por, no se imaginaba la frustración por la que el pelinegro se estaba hundiendo en ese momento, aquella melancolía que como niebla abrumaba los sentimientos y el corazón del ser que más amaba en este mundo, se sentía enojada y frustrada al no poder hacer nada para que aquel dolor tan intenso se esparciera del ser del joven, quería eliminar aquel dolor que sentía aquel veneno que carcomía al joven poco a poco.

-Amor…calma….—decía igualmente con llanto Ginny, esto la atormentaba, le dolía de sobre manera ver a su otra mitad en ese agónico dolor, siempre parecía tan valiente, tan fuerte, lleno de esperanza y vida, pero ahora pareciera que era solo un pequeño niño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran , que lo amaran, que lo protegieran, lo cual estaba dispuesta hacer esta Ginny sin titubear, sin pensar en otra cosa más que consolar aquel corazón inconsolable que le estaba mostrando el joven, aquel pequeño niño que nunca conoció el amor de sus padres que nunca lo iba a conocer por más que quisiera.

Harry lloraba como nunca, abrazaba la cintura de su amada pegándose a ella aún más, como si buscara un refugio de este gran dolor que sentía en ese momento, quería solo desaparecer, en los brazos de su amada, que nadie más supiera que él estaba mal, triste, destruido por dentro, aquel momento era tristeza pura, su corazón lo lastimaba sentía como si un veneno como ninguno se inyectara en él y lo llenara cada vez mas de aquellos sentimientos de dolor y ausencia de melancolía y sufrimiento, sentía como si nunca pudiera volver a producir un patronus como si estuviera en medio de una armada de dementores sin su varita, se sentía derrotado.

Su mundo se había derrumbado esa noche que Voldemort había decidido atacar a sus padres y todo gracias a la traición de uno de los amigos más cercanos a ellos, Harry maldecía a esa rata al más bajo círculo del infierno, por culpa de él y de Riddle es que él estaba ahí arrodillado frente a las tumbas de sus padres llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amada, la cual seguía acariciando su cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo, aquel odio comenzaba a invadirlo nuevamente, quería volver hacer pagar a Voldemort y a Peter por todo lo que habían ocasionado en él y en toda la gente cercana a él.

-No llores amor…- susurraba la chica, -Ellos no te quieren ver de esa manera, eso solo los pondrá triste…- sollozaba en su oído la pelirroja intentando calmarlo.

El llanto de Harry se disminuía pero aun rodaban lágrimas las cuales caía sobre la blanca nevisca del lugar.

-Por culpa de Voldemort no sé qué es una familia, no sé cuál es el roce de una madre a su hijo o el beso de buenas noches de un padre a su pequeño…nunca lo sabré…- decía desahuciadamente el joven mago, nunca sabría los pequeños placeres de ser un niño, sabía que era tarde tal vez ya tarde para lamentar eso, pero no podía dejarlo atrás simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban en ese momento, aquel dolor que sentía con solo ver la tumba de madre Lily y su padre James, los cuales habían muerto esa noche para poder salvarlo y darle una oportunidad por la cual vivir, simplemente se imaginaba como había sido todo, su madre rogando por su vida o su padre dándole pelea a Voldemort para darle oportunidad a su amada de escapar con su hijo, esto hacia que le doliera más aquel momento.

- Si lo sabrás, porque tú lo harás con Teddy y nuestros futuros hijos—decía firmemente la pelirroja, -Yo te mostrare que es una familia, eso tenlo por seguro nunca te dejare solo y mucho menos te daré la espalda, siempre estaré contigo en todo momento—decía Ginny mientras tomaba el rostro de su amado y hacia que la viera directamente a los ojos mostrando en ellos la decisión de lo que acababa de decir la joven –Te lo juro aquí enfrente de las lapidas de tus padres que eso pasara, que yo misma te enseñare todo lo que no pudiste tener, nosotros se lo daremos a Teddy y a nuestros hijos, les mostraremos que es ser un padre y una madre ejemplares, y más a Teddy que nos necesita—decía Ginny sonriéndole a Harry haciendo que este le regresara una sonrisa llena de esperanza y amor, Harry sabía que con ella a su lado todo lo podría, que nadie lo volvería a ver de esa manera que lo vio Ginny pero que no se apenaba por ello ya que ella era el amor de su vida, su compañera en todo momento, se amaban como nunca nadie se había amado, tenían muchos sueños y esperanzas juntos y los iban a cumplir a costa de todo.

Harry regresaba la mirada hacia su amada y veía que igual ella había llorado junto a él, como su complemento, su otra mitad, había sentido el dolor que atormentaba a Harry, la empatía que tenían ambos era inigualable.

Harry se acercaba a ella y la besaba, para posteriormente levantarse y ayudarla a levantar, y quedaban enfrente a las tumbas de sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, ella es Ginny, mi futura esposa, quería que la conocieran y sé que la aceptarían ya que ella siempre me ha cuidado y estado ahí para mí, y ahora enfrente de ustedes quiero hacer lo siguiente…-

Ginny se le quedaba viendo mientras que Harry se arrodillaba y de su chamarra sacaba una pequeña caja.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aquí enfrente de la tumba de mis padres, te juro estar contigo siempre en todo momento, velar por ti y nunca dejarte sola, amarte siempre por el resto de mi vida, y por ende…me gustaría…- y abría la pequeña cajita dejando ver el anillo con el símbolo de infinito y los diamantes incrustados en él, Ginny ponía la manos sobre su boca sorprendida. -¿Compartirías una vida entera a mi lado? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— cuestionaba el joven de cabello azabache viendo directamente a los ojos a la chica, la cual comenzaba a llorar de felicidad al ver la propuesta de su amado.

Ginny estaba atónita ante lo que su novio acababa de hacer las palabras se habían borrado de su mente, solo una quedaba en ella, y se le aventaba dándole un gran beso cayendo ambos en la nieve.

-Sí, claro que me quiero casar contigo, ¡ese ha sido mi más grande sueño! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz el día de hoy, nunca pienso separarme de tú lado Harry me moriría si lo hiciera tu eres mi todo eres la luz de mi vida, el aire que respiro y el viento que roza mi cara cada segundo que pasa. Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo vuelvo a decir y lo confirmo gracias a ti conozco la felicidad y más aún conozco el amor.—exclamaba la pelirroja llenando de besos al joven.

Harry sonreía felizmente ante la respuesta positiva de Ginny y deslizaba el anillo lentamente por el dedo índice de la chica sin poder evitar sonreír, su vida había cambiado ya y eso se estaba notando día con día, su vida ya no era un valle de sombras. Ahora era un sitio lleno de luz y alegría, de amor y esperanza todo gracias a ella.

Ambos se incorporaban y se quedaban otro rato más en el cementerio, planeando la boda que ambos querían con ansia, hasta que daban las tres de la tarde, ambos se despedían de los señores Potter y salían del cementerio con rumbo a la madriguera tomados de la mano mientras el anillo destilaba pequeños titilantes fulgores dorados bajo la luz del sol invernal.


End file.
